Neko
by yoli ravioli
Summary: NaruSasu: Sasuke is a hybrid, with his brother, last of the Uchiha. Naruto, coming back from the worst breakup ever, runs into Sasuke. Literally. *ON HIATUS*
1. Prologue

Hi, its yoli here with the beginning of yet another awesome if not amazing story! Not much, I know, but what I wanted down is down (really, if you look under here there's the beginning of another story...) anyway. I already know what I'm going to write for the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy this little (_very little_) prologue of the new story called Neko.

* * *

**NEKO**

* * *

The good deed from what the child, Sasuke, thought was being taken to a new home with his elder brother. Having somewhere to call home. When he was brought to this new home his body was at the age of four, but born a year before.

Now a year after being with his owner, Sasuke's body being eight but really two, what was done to them was inhumane. Having yellow eyes like a snake, skin paler than his own, and black hair, not to mention that long tongue that would could come out of his mouth whenever Itachi and Sasuke were in fear of what he would do next. Yes, that man did things to Sasuke's elder brother in front of him, touching him in places that he's not supposed to touch, and the countless experiments on the two of them.

Itachi could do, what any other older brother would do, distract the man enough for Sasuke to run away. Not wanting to go at first, Itachi forced him to go no matter what. So here he is, running, tears in his eyes, never knowing when he was going to see his older brother again. Now closing his eyes, trying to block out how that man looked at Itachi, lust being in his eyes, as he ran. Not even noticing that he was nearing the road, let alone the car that was on it.

* * *

It was just another day for Naruto, well it _was_... After going to his girlfriend's house, of three months, for their date, he walked in on her, Sakura and Lee going at it like no tomorrow. Standing there in shock, Naruto did the most manliest thing that came to mind, he screamed, "My eyes!" and ran out of the room. After driving around for house after the little episode he had, he was now going back home to his single-life style that he had a few months before. Taking the shortcut, Naruto led his orange Charger through the woods, having the music on high, singing to the songs.

Going down the snake-like road, Naruto barely saw a small child running across the road, more importantly in front of the car, to hit the brakes.

* * *

Not much, realize that. Most, if not _all,_ of my weekend was constrained on this. Review if you want (if you write that its too small, let me already tell ya', I _realize_ that...) not forcing you. And I hope that I'll have fun writing this story as much as I had writing my other story, I love to sing.

~yoli


	2. Neko 1

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

****_In the city, when the light was green or yellow, a flash of orange could be seen at two in the morning down the streets. The quick flash of light would start to gather before it would turn the corner before flashing down it again. Again and again, the owner of the orange Charger could think of was how he saw this child- no hybrid when he got out of the car, barely missing him. His feet were bloody, scrapes and bruises here and there on his face and body. His skin white and cold as ice, his black hair, damp with sweat. But what worried Naruto more, was the fact that the young hybrid was naked._

_Now looking in the mirror beside him, he saw the small hybrid, "Sasuke" he said his name was before passing out in Naruto's arms, his small body was wrapped up in Naruto's jacket. His face turned to Naruto, seeing his hazy black eyes open, "I'm taking you to my grandma, she's a doctor, she'll know what to do!" Naruto told himself rather than the child; he moved his eyes back to the road, seeing the hospital label Naruto stopped the car in front of the emergency doors. Rushing to the back door, he already saw Tsunade walking toward them, Naruto opened the back door, Sasuke had fallen asleep again, and carefully picked him up in his arms. Tsunade walked them into the hospital, getting him to tell her what had happened._

* * *

(2:30 am)

"Well? I'm waiting, Uzumaki," an impatient sigh could be heard, "I want to hear it. How did you find an Uchiha, outside, naked, and at two in the morning?!" a woman screamed.

Sasuke, under thick blankets, started to twitch, his onyx eyes slowly opened. First everything was hazy, but after a few minutes, it started to clear out. Looking around the room, he noticed that it was dark in the room, lit only by the lamp next in one of the corners.

"All I know is that when I was going down the road in the woods, he just ran across it, I barely missed him! I didn't take him, kidnap him, ok? The way I brought him to you, is the way I found him, if you exclude the jacket that is." a voice that had little patience left whispered.

Sasuke turned his head to the side, looking at the door, seeing different shadows under it move around. Sniffing the air, he could smell the human that brought him here, him and two others.

"Well, whatever happened, the child escaped. Meaning two different things could have happened. First - he started to rebel against his owner or second - something was happening near him that he had to run away for safety." an old man said, his voice rough, from what could be assumed, smoking.

Sasuke tried to move his hand, to cover the nasty smell of smoke, but ended up groaning at the pain that shot up from his hand to his whole arm. Squeezing his eyes shut, he started to whimper at the pain till it faded. He opened his eyes and looked at his arm, seeing bandages covering it up, all that could be seen were his pale fingers that were paler than the wrappings.

"It doesn't matter," sigh, "we'll have to look for his owner and give him back."

_Beep...beep...beep_

Sasuke snapped his attention back to the door, disbelief in his ears that perked up at attention. '_They can't! I have to save big brother! I can't save him if I'm back in there!_'

_Beep...beep...beep_

"What?! You can't just _do_ that! Did you see how Sasuke looks?! You said, when I brought him here, that he was malnourished! That can only happen if the _owner_," sneered the boy, "wasn't feeding him right! And you _want_ to send him _back_?!"

_Beep...beep...beep...beep_

"It doesn't matter, Naruto," sigh, "it's what's best! Even _if_ we could keep him here, Iruka is just to busy to watch him. His hands are full with raising other Hybrids and Kakashi running after him. We simply don't have anyone to watch him, please understand. It's the only way, Naruto, we have to send him back." the old voice whispered.

_Beep...beep...beep...beep...beep...beep...beep_

Sasuke's heart started to beat wildly, the sound of the beeps were getting louder and louder the more the old man talked. Not paying any attention to his surroundings, Sasuke didn't notice the two bust into the room, while the other stood just passed the door, watching with worry in his eyes.

_Beep...beep...beep...beep...beep...beep...beep_

"Shh, it's ok Sasuke, it's ok." the blond human that saved him stood next to Sasuke, rubbing his shoulder and hand with soothing circles. "Its ok, you're safe, you're safe, no ones going to hurt you. I promise."

_Beep...beep...beep...beep...beep...beep...beep...beep_

* * *

Naruto looked away from Sasuke, seeing the boy's eyes started to droop, to see Tsunade giving him anesthesia. He noted that the child was holding onto his hand, his little fingers that weren't wrapped had wrapped themselves around three of his fingers. Looking back at Sasuke, his whole body had relaxed, everything but the death grip on his fingers. Slowly uncurled the fingers from their grasp, Naruto pulled the only chair in the room toward the bed, sat, and watched Sasuke as he slept. Now and then brushing stray hair from Sasuke's head, rubbing his finger against his cheek. '_Its softer than it looks, even with the scratches..._'

* * *

(4:49 am)

Waking up at the loss of warmth, Sasuke curled into a circle, a hand started to feel around the bed for the blanket to keep from freezing. Not finding one, he opened one eye, seeing an empty chair near him with another blanket thrown on top of it. Lifting his head, he saw that he was alone, '_Where...where is he?_'

A soft sob started to come from the boy, seeing the shadows move, shaping into his master, his long tongue licking his lips as he looked at Sasuke with the same eyes that he looks at Itachi with. Those bright yellow eyes looking at him, only him, that oozed lust, made Sasuke's skin crawl and his stomach grow heavy. Turning his head away from that spot, he saw another one just like before but closer, he turned away to see him again and closer. Turning his head away each time, he would still see his master with those eyes, that tongue, and the pale stick-like fingers reaching out to him, for him.

He didn't realize that he had started to scream until a door opened in the room, flooding the room with light, he saw the man who saved him. Hearing the toilet flush over his screams, Sasuke saw that the human had toilet paper stuck his shoe as he nearly ran over to him.

* * *

Picking him up into his arms, Naruto started to rock the younger, his small frame shaking in fear. Naruto moved to kissed Sasuke's forehead before whispering to him that he was there, that he was safe. It took a good hour for Naruto to calm down the child, the nurse coming in every few minutes to check on Sasuke. His body no longer shook, his breathing was no longer in gasps, his eyes were no longer wide with fear, and his hands were no longer clutching onto Naruto's shirt. Naruto laid Sasuke on the bed, putting him on one side, before placing the blanket, that was kicked to the floor, around him before getting on the bed.

Once on the bed, Naruto pulled Sasuke into his arms, Sasuke falling asleep immediately. Naruto could do nothing but watch but watch the child sleep, wondering what was so bad that would make a child scream a blood chilling scream at five in the morning. Wondering that, Naruto grabbed one of Sasuke's hands into his, rubbing them in soothing circles, he slowly drifted off to sleep. The last thing Naruto noticed, was that Sasuke turned his body to face Naruto, his head on his chest, and the satisfied sigh that came from Sasuke's lips.

* * *

(9:02 am)

Hearing the birds chirp, Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, blinking rapidly while adjusting to the light. Turning his head to where the bright light was coming from, Sasuke saw a blond woman, looking out the open window. Her arms crossed her big chest, his eyes hard yet gentle, and wearing a lab coat. Whimpering with fear, he snuggled to the warmth that he's felt all night. Looking back to see this "warmth" to see the human fast asleep with his arm over Sasuke's waist to hold him close.

A light snore came from him, a trail of drool that was half dry came from him mouth, and his blond spiky hair seemed to cover his eyes.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke." the voice was soft and gentle, yet a trace of tiredness could be heard. "He brought you in last night, if you can remember." Sasuke slowly sat up and faced her, she didn't turn around. "Your owner, Orochimaru," Sasuke flinched and whimpered, "he's looking for you."

Nothing was spoken, Sasuke was afraid to talk to others because to what his master would do to him if he did. Tsunade didn't speak, saying her old teammates' name did nothing but make her see red, '_That's why he ran, Orochimaru must have been doing something to or in front of Sasuke..._'

"...I don't want to go back..." Sasuke's voice was just above a whisper, he looked down, having his bangs covering his eyes. His small hands clenched, fighting the need to cry, he started to take slow and deep breathes.

"I understand why you ran away, Sasuke," she turned to face him, her eyes filled with pity, "but we don't have anyone to watch you. We can't leave you unsupervised either, Sasuke, if we can't find someone to watch you, we'll have to send you back to him. I know what he does, but until the police have enough evidence to prove that he's guilty of his crimes, he'll still own you. I'm sorry."

Gasping for air, Sasuke felt the tears fall down his cheeks to the blanket, a sob ripped from his chest. Covering his mouth, wincing at the pain still there, he started to rock himself, soothing himself. He shook his head, denying that he'd have to go back to that place. '_He's going to touch me too! I don't want that! Please!_'

"I'll take him in, grandma," a tired sigh came from behind Sasuke. Making him rub his eyes to see before he turned to see the human-Naruto, looking at him. "I'll take care of him." Naruto pulled Sasuke onto his chest as he sat up, slowly rocking them both.

* * *

"How can you take care of him? You can barely take care of yourself!" Tsunade went to the foot of the bed, pulled out the clipboard, signed something before handing it to Naruto for him to sign. "What about Sakura? You won't have time for her anymore, brat."

"I broke up with her last night," signing the release paper, he handed it back to her, seeing her skeptical look, "well, either _I_ did or _she_did..." seeing her confused look, Naruto explained. "Lee was humping her-"

"Whoa ok ok! I get the picture!" Tsunade turned away, her face red, grabbing the clipboard she walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

Laughing, Naruto looked at Sasuke, seeing his black eyes that had a tint of red around them, Naruto kissed his forehead again. "Morning, Sasu!"

"...h-h-h-hi..." his face red, Sasuke turned his head away from Naruto looking out the window as Tsunade had just awhile ago.

"Well, it looks like we'll be living together!" smiled Naruto, seeing the other boy blush a little more, he nodded. Sigh, "Are you ok with that?" Sasuke turned to face him quickly and nodded just as fast. "Good," another kiss on the forehead, "now, lets get outta here!" Naruto whispered, his smile brighter than the sun light.

* * *

(12:15 pm)

In the car that Sasuke was in the night before, he looked around, he could smell a faint scent of anxiety on the driver's side. "Well, we'll need to get you some clothes to wear, since the ones that I was able to get you are a bit big for you..." Naruto looked at Sasuke with laughter, even though the shirt was a short sleeve, it covered about half of Sasuke's arms. And since the shirt was so long, Naruto didn't see a reason for him to wear shorts or pants underneath. After buying all the things that Sasuke would need, books, crayons, clothes, food, coloring books, and many other things, Naruto took Sasuke home.

"Tomorrow we'll have to wake up early," Naruto looked at Sasuke when he started a late lunch, Sasuke nodded. "I'll take you to work with me, there are other Hybrides your age at my job, I'm sure that you'll have fun tomorrow!" he smiled to Sasuke, making him blush. Paying back attention to the food he was getting ready, Sasuke stood in the middle of the room, looking at everything around him. Nothing interested him. Not the t.v., not the stakes of movies, not the Xbox 360 that he's seen only on t.v., or the orange laptop. Walking toward the bag that had the crayons and coloring book, Sasuke sat near Naruto, yet out of his way, and started to color.

'_He looks like a normal child, but nothing caught his attention? Strange..._' shrugging it off, Naruto put the chopped food into the pot before washing his hands and joining Sasuke on the hard floor.

* * *

(Whatever:time pm)

Hola, it is I, yoli ravioli! Its been awhile hasn't it? How have you been? Well for _me~ _my friend(**s**) started harassing me about writing the next chapter (this one) since I had an idea of what I wanted to write. Now, I _did_ have an idea, I was just buried under hw from all of my classes, so I was too busy to write it. even now that I have two write two **boring** essays for english class that due in a little over twelve hours from now...so yeah...I need to start on that...and what Imma write in the next chapter too...sigh more hw...(slams head on desk). Oh well its worth it!


	3. Neko 2

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

Waking up at such an early time the day after Naruto brought Sasuke home, Naruto was tired. Sasuke would wake up whenever Naruto went to the restroom, crying and screaming. Every time that would happen, Naruto would say in his mind '_I moved out of the apartment!_' as he would rock the child back to sleep. Walking around the room slowly, rocking in his steps, he would hum softly as he watched Sasuke's tired black eyes close and open slowly before placing him back on the bed they shared.

Today, he woke up _similar_ to his normal morning, getting out of bed and going to the restroom, leaving the door half open so when Sasuke would look for him he could see him. Getting him dressed in his new clothes, a dark blue shirt, white shorts and sandals, they headed out to Naruto's part time job. Getting there wasn't hard, nor was it hard when they went in. Sasuke following him, held onto the tail of Naruto's shirt, looked at everything. His black ears would twitch at every little sound, he would shrink against Naruto when a loud sound was created.

Walking from the back, where the other Hybrides lived till they were adopted, to the front of the store, Konohagakure. Walking up to the front he noticed a young raccoon sitting on the counter, his seafoam eyes lighting up some when Naruto came into view. "Hi, Gaara!" Naruto waved to him, "how are you?" Walking to the other side of the counter, Naruto put down his backpack before turning back to Gaara.

"Ok, owner woke up late this morning and didn't give me a kiss goodbye when he dropped me off!" Gaara pouted, crossing his arms over his chest, he turned away from Naruto.

Chuckling, Naruto looked behind him, expecting Sasuke behind him, wanting to introduce the two. Not finding Sasuke, or anyone, behind him, Naruto looked at the way he came from. Hoping to see Sasuke running toward him, no one passed by that was Sasuke. "Well, there was someone that I wanted to introduce to you...but it seems that I lost him..." Setting up his things, Naruto opened the drawer and pulled out a walkie talkie and clipped it on the back of his pants before walking away from the counter. Glad that he arrived thirty minutes before the store opened, "You go ahead and head back to the back, Gaara, I'll catch up to you later."

* * *

Walking away from the counter, leaving a confused Gaara who shrugged, jumped off the counter, and went to the back as he was told. Naruto slowly walked down the hallways that led to the vets, groomers, toy stores, clothes, daycare, and a spa just for the Hybrids. Still not spotting Sasuke, Naruto started to worry. After ten minutes of looking, Naruto was about to use the walkie talkie, when he heard a scream.

'_Sasuke'_ all the workers stopped and looked around, trying to find out where the scream came from. Naruto ran down the halls, barely passing the people that just stood in the way, he made it down the hall near the break room. Seeing a an older man, his gray/white hair tilted more to one side, crouched over a small frame. "Kakashi! If you don't get away from Sasuke _right_ _now_," threatened a huffing and puffing Naruto, "I'm going to tell Iruka!"

The other man froze then turned around, his mismatched eyes looking at him in shock. "I was just wondering who he is, Naruto," the white wolf Hybrid sighed, moving away from the shaking Sasuke. Sasuke slid down the wall, shaking in fear with tears threatening to fall, he hugged himself.

Naruto quickly went up to him, coming towards Sasuke too fast, making him flinch and whimper in fear. "Its ok, Sasuke," slowly Naruto reached out to Sasuke, holding his hand in front of him, "Kakashi isn't going to hurt you. He works here with his owner," Naruto smiled softly.

"...promise...?" looking at the hand with longing, Sasuke looked at Naruto briefly, his eyes showing that he was willing to trust him.

"Yes, I promise, Sasu, I promise." Slowly the pale hand touched the other's hand, closing around the small hand, Naruto gently pulled up Sasuke and picked him up into his arms. He turned to see Kakashi had left the hall, '_Most likely with Iruka...again..._' They made their way to the daycare where Sasuke could stay with the others till it was time to go home.

* * *

Walking into the giant room, filled with what you would find in a kindergarten's room, was the day care. Small different colored tables scattered half the room, toy boxes against one of the walls, were colored with either pink or blue, painting stations lined up across from the toy boxes. And in the space in front of the doors, was the entertainment area, where they either watched t.v. or there was a play going on with either puppets or the Hybrid's dressed up. The walls had rainbows, trees, and artwork all around it, except the entertainment section, it had painted on curtains.

Seeing everyone the Hybrides at the tables, that sat eight, Naruto spotted Iruka helping the newcomer to stop crying. When he was left with sniffles, Iruka stood up and watched as everyone ate their breakfast, when he looked at the door where Naruto stood with Sasuke in his arms. Walking toward them, Naruto started to explain about Sasuke and what Kakashi did to scare him. "Sasuke," the ear twitched at the sound of his name as it rolled off Naruto tongue, Sasuke looked up from Naruto's shoulder, "this is Iruka," he gestured to the man in front of him. "I'm going to leave him with you, ok?"

Sasuke's head snapped up, his ears flattened, and shook his head quickly. "Noooo!" he whined, gripping Naruto's shirt, "I don't want to be away from you! Please, I'll be good, I promise! Don't leave me here!" his body started to shake, tears started to form.

"Sasuke, I have to go to work. I can't have you with me at the front desk, people will think that we let you guys run wild, you'll get hurt or get seen, Sasuke." Slowly Naruto knelt to the ground, releasing Sasuke's death grip on his shirt, '_He really grabs onto me doesn't he?_' "I'll be back for lunch and then we'll go home, ok? It's just a few hours." Naruto was about to turn and leave, when he spotted Gaara sitting alone, catching his attention, Gaara walked up to them. "Gaara, can I ask a favor of you?" Gaara nodded, "This is Sasuke, can you stay with him until lunch? I don't want him wandering around and alone."

"That's fine," the red head shrugged, he turned to Sasuke, seeing his shaken form, grabbed his hand and headed toward their table. Sasuke turned back to Naruto, hoping that Naruto would change his mind, he waved to him sadly.

"I'll come and get you, Sasu, it's ok." Naruto got up, waved bye to all the Hybrids in the room and left.

* * *

Looking around the room, Sasuke could see that everyone had someone to play with. Gaara had gone to the bathroom, so Sasuke was alone. Now and then he would see a couple of girls and boys looking at him with interest in their eyes. When he would look at them, they would turn away, blushing. Pulling his knees up to him, Sasuke watched the door, waiting for Naruto to come back and get him away from these people.

"Hey," Sasuke turned his head to see Gaara with a thick book in his hand, "I need to return this, come on." Not bothering to check if Sasuke was following him, Gaara left the daycare and headed toward the Office. Passing by different rooms, Sasuke would look through the door to see what it was. Then turn to ask Gaara what it was, to see that Gaara was half way down the hall. Running after him, Sasuke would see all of these rooms that held different things.

Finally reaching the place that Gaara wanted to go, near the front of the building, on the second floor, Gaara opened the door, not bothering to knock. Walking in, Gaara noticed that Sasuke hadn't walked in yet, admiring the way the room was set. The room gave off an antique feeling, calmness, and warmth. Gaara yanked Sasuke in by his wrist and closed the door behind him.

Still holding onto his wrist, Gaara dragged him to the back of the huge room, he was dragged to the huge wall that was filled with books. Covering two whole walls of books and books, all of them hardback, and both walls had their own ladder to reach the books on top. Releasing Sasuke, Gaara wasted no time and climbed one of the ladders, all the way to the top, and put the book back into the wall. Coming down half way, Gaara grabbed another book, then came back to the ground.

"Its nice to see youngsters reading," sighed an old voice that he recognized, "How was the last book, Gaara?" the old man put an old pipe into his mouth, smoke coming from his nose.

"Good, it was interesting as you had said." Gaara bowed, "Thank you for showing me the excellent book."

"No problem," the old man gave a flick of his wrists. "Now," his gaze turned to Sasuke, Gaara merely went towards the window, sat down and started the book, "how are you, Sasuke? Is Naruto treating you well?"

Sasuke nodded, "I'm fine and Naru-owner is treating me well, thank you." Bowing, Sasuke saw that Gaara's gaze on him before he turned back to the book, turning a page. "What kind of books do you have, if I may ask?"

Sarutobi gave a rough laugh, patting Sasuke on the shoulder and turned him to the walls, "Well...what's your favorite genre?"

* * *

Naruto spent the last five and a half hours helping people find the right Hybrid for them, schedule an appointment for their Hybrid, and help them find their way around the place. Most, if not all, were total ass-holes. But today he didn't really pay much attention to it, his mind was on Sasuke, seeing his broken heart as Naruto told him that they had to be kept away for a few hours. "Dude, your shift is over!" Naruto looked up to see Kiba smiling at him.

"Thank god!" Standing up from the chair, nearly knocking it over, quickly picking up his things, Naruto patted Kiba on the back, "Good luck, dude! Later!" Speed walking down the hall, Naruto went to the daycare to get Sasuke.

"He went with Gaara somewhere about four hours ago." whispered Iruka as he put on another movie for the kids to watch.

"Ok," sigh, "I'll see you tomorrow!" Naruto had only one idea that Gaara would go when Neji was around. And that was at the boss's office. Gaara being a bookworm, due to Neji having nearly only books in the house, would go to the boss's office and is known to stay there until Neji drags him out of there. Literally. As Naruto went toward the stairs he could hear his name being called from behind.

"Naruto! Wait!" turning to see someone that he didn't want to see already, and so soon.

"What?" turning back, Naruto continued his journey to boss's office.

"About last night," she started, "I was confused, Naruto. I didn't know what to do! It was a mistake, please understand! Everyone makes mistakes! Not everyone is perfect!" said Sakura, wearing a white lab coat and holding a metal clip board in her hands.

"Confused my _ass_! What I saw wasn't confusion! That was nothing but pure _lust_, Sakura!" yelled Naruto. Taking a deep breath, Naruto stopped and turned around, facing his ex-girlfriend, "Its over, if you didn't get it when I walked in on you two. _Bye_!" Turning back around, Naruto ignored the pleas that Sakura said, begging for him to give her another chance.

Walking up to his boss's office, he opened the door to see his boss, Sarutobi helping Sasuke get a book. "There you two are!" Gaara at the other side of the room, under the window on a huge floor pillow got up and ran toward Naruto.

"Is it lunchtime?" asked Gaara, tugging on Naruto's pant leg.

"Yes," Naruto laughed, "So Neji should be heading over. So you need to go and get your things, Gaara." Nodding with a smile, Gaara waved bye to the three before taking off. Naruto turned back to Sasuke, seeing a small smile on his face, "Come here, Sasu." it was only whispered, and Sasuke could barely hear him, even with his sensitive hearing. Naruto's arms opened up and Sasuke ran into them. Forgetting about the books that he had wanted to read a few moments ago.

"...hi..." whispered Sasuke against Naruto's chest, resting his head over Naruto's heart.

"Hi, baby." Kissing Sasuke on the top of his head, Naruto picked him up, "Thank you for watching him for me, boss!" bowing, Naruto turned and left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

When Naruto got home, Sasuke would whisper about the book that he read while he was with Sarutobi. When they got home, Sasuke kept yawning and fell asleep in the car, making Naruto carry him inside, not that he minded. Naruto in fact enjoyed holding and touching the young child in his arms. His skin was so soft, his hair is like silk, and the way his arms and legs would wrap themselves around Naruto was just plain cute.

Putting the sleeping boy on the couch, Naruto put a thin blanket over him before heading into the kitchen to make lunch for the two. Making simple rice and ramon, Sasuke woke with his stomach gnawing on itself. Setting up two plates, Naruto started to eat with his chopsticks and Sasuke watched. Noticing that he was the only one eating, Naruto motioned for Sasuke to come and sit on his lap. Getting up quickly, Sasuke ran toward Naruto and sat on his lap, feeling cozy on it. Naruto picked up a piece of rice with the chopsticks, Sasuke opened his mouth waiting for the food, Naruto was going to put in his mouth but redirected it to Sasuke's instead. Chewing it happily, Sasuke started to purr in Naruto's lap, which made something happen inside of Naruto.

Forgetting about his own hunger, Naruto wanted to hear another purr from Sasuke. Naruto kept feeding Sasuke until both plates that had rice were gone; getting some ramon that he also made, Naruto picked it up and held it out for Sasuke. "I don't like ramon..." he turned his head away from the chopsticks.

"Sasuke..." Naruto warned as the chopsticks were smacked to the floor.

"Do you have any tomatoes?" Sasuke asked without showing guilt in his voice.

"Seems that you're getting used to being with another person, huh?" Naruto sighed, getting up to get the tomato from the kitchen.


	4. Neko 3

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

How Old (months) - Look-Like Age  
0 Months X years  
2 Months 6 Months  
4 Months X years  
6 Months X years, 6 Months  
8 Months X years  
10 Months X years, 6 Months  
12 Months X years

* * *

(2 months later; Sasuke's look-like age - 8 & 1/2 years old, actual age - 2 years & 2 months)

Sasuke, his black silk ears twitched as they stood up, his black tail slowly snaking up in the air, his face drawn into concentration. Gaara, to Sasuke's left, looked up from the book, seeing if there were any changes between Sasuke and Shikamaru, seeing none he looked back down to the book in his hands. Shikamaru, sitting across from Sasuke and to the left of Gaara, stared at the board with a bored glaze, his mind coming up with thousands of ways to win the game. Moving to the back of his chair, Shikamaru waited for Sasuke to make the next move; Shikamaru looked at the clock, wondered if his crazy master, Kiba, was done talking to Ino, one of the nurses that worked next door. Between the three lay a chessboard...well there was a chessboard.

Growling, Sasuke flipped over the game and the table it was on, not finding a way to win or to get away from his enemies' traps. "Troublesome..." muttered Shikamaru, shaking his head, he picked up the box the game came in and threw it at Sasuke, telling him to pick it up.

From far away, behind the two huge doors that two people looked through a "small" crack, the three looked quite funny. Naruto, laughed quietly seeing Sasuke, a little eight and a half year old try to beat up a sixteen year old, or from what they actually look like, a cat trying to jump a deer while a racoon watched with annoyance at the two and ended up getting into the fight when the racoon tried to stop it.

"Naruto," Sarutobi quietly grabbed Naruto's attention from the three fighting.

"Huh? Oh sorry, boss!" Naruto turned away from the three, looking at Sasuke one last time before fully facing his old boss. "What did ya' need to talk about?" placing his hands behind his head, Naruto tried to appear calm.

"Its about Sasuke," the old man grumbled, putting his pipe into his mouth after he stuffed it with more tobacco and lite it. "How is he doing? When he's here, not under your watch, I heard that him and Gaara have been getting into fights..." Sarutobi leaned against the wall, taking in a puff before looking Naruto in the eye.

"Oh! Yeah, I don't really understand what's wrong with them fighting, I mean Neji and I did that!" huffed Naruto looking back into the room, seeing Shikamaru sitting on both Gaara's and Sasuke's backs.

"True, but you two would end up going to the emergency room later and this occurred at least every week, Naruto. The two fight nearly every second they're in the same room." The old man sighed and shook his head.

"Boss, Sasuke is fine, Gaara is fine. They both wear themselves out, which is a plus since I can do my homework in silence. Sasuke is opening up to others, not just me." Naruto caught Sasuke's attention, seeing him blush he looked away, but Naruto saw that small smile on his face. "Him and Gaara are on good terms, to others, all they see is the two beating the other up. But, to me," Naruto turned and face Sarutobi, "they're testing out who's stronger than the other, in a good way. Neji and I did that; we'd beat one another so bad one day, then the next we'd laugh it off!" Naruto smiled. "He's doing just fine, boss."

Sigh, "Fine, but how is he doing at home?" puff.

"All he'll eat," Naruto moaned, "is fish and tomato! I'm going to try and make something other than the two, but I doubt he'll eat it." Naruto sighed, a smile appeared on his face suddenly, "He doesn't cling to me like he used to in the beginning. Most of the time he's reading on the couch, on the floor, or laying on me as he reads. It's quite cute actually."

"That's good," smiled boss.

"But, lately," Naruto's smile slipped off, his eyes suddenly getting dark, "he's been having nightmares, not as bad now, but he would be screaming for someone to stop, or someone to help him, or scream for 'Itachi' to run away." Naruto turned to the room, seeing Sasuke smiling and laughing at Gaara who was flipping through the book with a panicked look on his face. Shikamaru was under the window, letting the sun hit his face, his head on the floor pillow as he slept.

"Itachi Uchiha, huh?" Sarutobi muttered, pulling out the pipe, breathed out smoke before putting it back in. "I wondered why only Sasuke was found."

"Boss? Who is Itachi? And what do you mean?" Naruto turned his confused eyes to Sarutobi who looked at him with sad eyes.

"Itachi Uchiha is Sasuke's elder brother; the Uchiha's are one of the first few Hybrids, Itachi, however, is the first to grow up in half the time that it normally took for a Hybrid to grow. Last I heard, Itachi took care of Sasuke when he was just the age of four, Sasuke was just an hour or so old at the time."

"What happened to their parents?"

"When two Hybrids mate, after they find their other, they mate for life like most other animals. But the difference between them and the animal kingdom is that if the other mate dies, the other will die as well, if not immediately then within the hour. Sasuke's mother had died giving birth to Sasuke, so Fugaku took Sasuke to Itachi. The rest you can guess what happened."

"Oh..."

"You know," Sarutobi whispered, "its true when they say that you could die of a broken heart."

* * *

"What do you think they're talking about?" asked Sasuke, his back to Gaara who found his page in the book.

"I don't know," Gaara sighed, "adult stuff?" turning the page, Gaara moved his head attempt to look at Sasuke. The two had their back against one another, both wanted to read the books.

"Adult stuff?" Sasuke opened the brightly colored book, randomly flipped to a page and started reading, "Adult stuff like this?" turning around without warning, Gaara fell on his back, glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke, ignoring the glare, showed Gaara the little passage that he just read. "Do they talk about this?"

Gaara's seafoam eyes widened at what he was reading. Forgetting his book momentarily, he pulled Sasuke's book toward his face, rereading the passage again. His face turned red, 'So then I wasn't misreading it...' "Sasuke, where did you get this book?" he looked up to see a confused cat.

"Kakashi, he said that I should read it. That it'll help me in the future!" Sasuke sat proudly, as if he was praised.

"Um..." Gaara looked back at the book, "hold on, I need to check something." Gaara put the book down and crawled over to Sasuke, "Stay still." Sasuke started to lay down, trying to keep some sort of distance between the them.

Suddenly Gaara put his head where Sasuke's neck and shoulder met, something hot and wet could be felt along his neck before he felt something else. "Get off!" Sasuke pushed at Gaara's chest hoping to push him off, "What are you doing?! Get off!" Gaara hugged Sasuke, so he wouldn't get shoved off, and continued to smell the place he just licked.

"You're not going into heat...well not yet at least." said Gaara as he moved quickly away before Sasuke foot met with something that he needed for both him and Neji later on in the day.

"Heat?" Sasuke's head turned to the side, "What's that?"

Gaara stood dumbfounded, "Wha...you-you don't know what that is?!" he sat in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke shook his head slowly before he too sat up and faced Gaara, "What is?"

"Ummm how should I explain this?" Gaara looked away, a blush crawled onto his cheeks, "Well, I guess," Gaara started, "when you, or other Hybrides, go into heat, you get really hot and hard down there," he pointed with his eyes, "and you'll want to do a lot of things with other people, or Hybrides, to feel good and better. But," Gaara's eyes started to haze, "its really good if you do it with the person that you love or the person you love the most!" Gaara shivered at the memory of Neji first taking him, he suddenly excused himself as he ran to the private bathroom in the room.

"With someone you love?" Sasuke looked at the doors that both owner and Sarutobi went through about an hour ago. "Someone you love the most..."

* * *

(6:05 pm, later that night)

"_What you need, dickless?_" asked a very "cheerful" Sai,.

Naruto growled into the phone, his face turning red with anger and embarrassment, "Have you found that bastard yet, asshole?"

"_Naru-chan, are you blushing? I have a feeling that you are..._" smirked Sai.

"Asshole! Have you found that bastard yet?! Yes or no?" holding the phone in a death grip, Naruto took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

Sigh, "_Unfortunately no, but_," Sai making a dramatic pause, "_we did find the hiding place. Nothing leads to where he could be now, sorry._"

Sigh, "Thanks, maybe not even the FBI can get a hold onto this Orochimaru," looking around the kitchen, Naruto sees the time, '_He's gonna be up soon, grumpy and hungry..._'

_"I'm sure that we'll get something on him soon, Naru-chan. I have people watching all the places that he owns or where he's seen, we'll find him. And when we do, it'll be over._" A small smile appeared on Naruto's face, despite the fact that Sai kept calling him "Naru-chan", he was happy that the pervert had a heart. "_Which reminds me, Naru-chan, what happened with Sakura?_"

The smile fell off Naruto's face, "What? Where did you hear about that?" Opening the fridge, Naruto grabbed the salad, ranch, tomatoes, and tomato sauce, then went to the cabinet and grabbed pasta.

"_Oh a blonde birdy told me when we went out drinking last night...so what happened?_" mocked Sai.

"Tsunade..." Naruto growled, "um about that-"

"_Did you scare her because you're dickless?_"

"..."

"_So then I was right. She went to Lee, who is a 'man', in some ways, not you since she found out that you're dickl-_"

"SHUT UP WILL YOU!" Naruto huffed and puffed.

"_I figured it out that you dickless_," Naruto growled, "_that one night stand-_"

"I thought I told you to forget about it and I was _drunk_!" Naruto slammed the pasta pan onto the stove.

"_And? Your point?_" Sai leaned in the back of his chair, making a squeaking sound.

"My point is!" Naruto huffed, "I didn't do it because I _wanted_ to! You _made_ me!"

_"No one forced you, Naru-chan_," Sai sighed, "_you told me you were wondering, and I gave that lovely experience. You should be greatfull, most men would be rough when it's their partner's first time._"

"What the hell?" Naruto sighed mentally slapping his face, "Please, change the subject, Sai!"

"_Ok then; how is Sasuke?_"

"Oh," Naruto smiled at the name, "he's doing good, why do you ask?" Naruto started boiling the water and put the pasta in it.

_"You _asked_ me to change the subject, dickless. So he hasn't had gone into heat yet?_"

"...what?"

"_Heat. You know, the need to have sex with one person to carry children?_" Sai smirked.

"Oh...no he...he hasn't had one...why?" Naruto leaned against the counter, worrying about Sasuke.

"_Well, from the last time I saw you two, I'd say that it's gonna be soon._" warned Sai.

"...oh...what...what should I do?" whispered Naruto, his hand against his mouth.

"_Well_," sigh, "_I would take him._"

"Take him?" Naruto breathed, "He's just a kid! I wouldn't take him! I would find someone for him to have an intimate relationship with, Sai! That's what a sane person would do!"

"_True, but can you actually think of someone else touching Sasuke all over? For someone to take him and make him theirs?_" questioned Sai, "_Could you stomach the very idea that someone could love him more than you?_"

"...you're crazy! Yes I love him, but he's more like a younger brother than someone to share my bed with, Sai. I wouldn't touch him like that! Never! How could you say that, are you crazy?"

"_No...maybe...look people tell me many things ok? But I know how you look at him, you wouldn't like that idea you have, in the end you would only hurt one another. You, giving Sasuke to some random guy -for his first time- and you just made sure that he was ok in the end. How do you think Sasuke would feel, to know that the man he marks himself, gave him to another guy?!_"

"Wait wait! What do you mean marks himself on me? He doesn't do that!"

"_Yes he does, Naruto. When you two come near others like Sasuke, at the store, he's all over you. He's telling the others to back off, that you're his, and he is yours._" Sai sighed tiredly, "_Sasuke is claiming to have _you_ mate with him, Naru-chan, please understand that. He won't do it with someone who is not you!_"

Naruto looked down, his hair covering his eyes, not noticing that Sasuke had walked into the kitchen, wearing one of Naruto's shirts. "Other than that one time, Sai, I haven't had sex with another man." Naruto sighed, rubbing his eyes, "Nor do I want to, I see no pleasure in having sex with another man. Nor Hybrid, even when they're in heat. I just don't swing that way."

"_You know, Naru-chan, you're just going to hurt yourself and Sasuke. He loves you, more than you think in these past few months. Why is it that you don't notice it?_" he hung up. Naruto looked at the phone, seeing that Sai had hung up on him.

"You're wrong, Sai, I do love him. I just don't want to hurt him." Naruto muttered. Noticing that he still had the stove on, he finished making the pasta and the salad with slices of tomatoes in it for Sasuke. Not noticing that he was in the room, nor when he ran out of the room with tears in his eyes.

* * *

"Sasuke!" Naruto placed two plates of food on the table, "Diner!" going back to the kitchen to get the salad and two drinks, Naruto returned to the dining room, hoping to see Sasuke. But to see that his plate was gone. "Sasuke? Where are you?" setting down the bowl and cups, he looked under the table, in the living room, in the bathroom and bedroom, but couldn't find him. Scratching his head, Naruto called for him again from the bedroom, hearing whimper from the closet. Turning to the closet, the doors looking like blinds, he moved the blinds slightly to see a plate full of pasta and Sasuke holding down his ears and shaking.

"Sasuke," Naruto breathed out, making him twitch. "Oh baby," Naruto opened the door and knelt next to him, "Baby, what wrong?" reaching out a hand, Sasuke flinched at the sight, breaking Naruto's heart. Once his hand was touching his cheek, Sasuke leaned into him a bit, Naruto felt wetness; without another thought, he cupped Sasuke's face, leaned in and kissed away the tears. "Don't cry, baby, don't cry." gently cupping Sasuke's face in his two hands, Naruto wiped away the tears.

"Why are you upset?" Naruto whispered, pulling Sasuke into his arms, he slowly rock both of them gently.

"I love you," whispered Sasuke into Naruto's shirt, "I want to be _more_ than a brother!" he wailed.

"Sasuke..." Naruto ran his hand though Sasuke hair, gently massaging Sasuke's ear. "I can't. You're just a baby still!" Naruto urged him, "I can't! I'm not like that, I'm sorry!" he whispered against Sasuke's silky hair. "I'm sorry."

"Nnnnnnn..." Naruto moved away to see Sasuke's face cringing in pain, his black eyes opened, they were hazy.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto freaked.

Sasuke started to breathe heavily, his body started to feel heavy all of a sudden. All Sasuke could see was Naruto's worried face, seeing his owner's mouth moving, but hearing nothing, Sasuke slipped into the dark. The last thing he could feel, was his body burning up and the cool hot hands that just touched his body, feeling himself moan in the back of his throat. "Meow..." he whispered, his voice dripped with lust.

* * *

Hola! I'm sorry that I didn't post this up sooner, I got caught up on of things.../ so yeah...anyway I hope that you've enjoyed this so far! L8r!

~yoli


	5. Neko 4

Hello! I'm sorry for not posting the next chapter sooner! I had writer's block on this story and ventured out to find other stories to read while thinking of new ideas for this story. Which I ended up making an ItaNaru story (Rebound); _but_ I'm back and did some research (I used my friend to help me out with somethings for Sasuke, which you won't see/read in _this_ chapter, sorry!) of what Sasuke is suppose to act while in heat. So...it took me awhile, but I'm glad to be back! Ok ok on with the story! Sorry! _

* * *

**CHAPTER ****_4_**

* * *

_"Meow..." he whispered, his voice dripped with lust._

* * *

Sasuke woke up feeling hot, not unbearable like before, but enough to sweat. He looked around the room, finding himself in a hospital room, near the bed was a chair that had a orange-black jacket on the back. "Is he alright? He's not hurt is he?" a panicked Naruto asked.

"No, he's fine, Naruto. But he started his heat cycle." Tsunade said, Sasuke froze.

"What do I do? What _can_ I do?" Sasuke could see a large shadow moving from the window, Naruto started to pace.

"The best thing to do is find a suitable mate, give him some medicine till the cycle is over, or," Tsunade leaned against the wall, "_you_ could mate with him, Naruto."

"No," the answer came so quickly, unthought about, no second thoughts, and that cracked Sasuke's heart. "He's a _child_, Baa, don't you think that'll be a bit weird? Having sex with a Hybrid? Much less one that looks like a _child_?!"

"Then the best thing for you to do is to find someone to mate with him. But, you have to have his permission to do so, Naruto." Tsunade sighed, "I just hope you know what you're about to do, brat."

Seeing the two shadows move toward the door, Sasuke closed his eyes, ignoring the burning in his eyes, pretending that he just woke up when Naruto walked into the room alone. "Sasuke," Naruto walked over to him, his hand wiping something away from just under his eye, "why are you crying? Did you have another nightmare?"

"...yes...Owner, what's wrong with me?" Sasuke whispered, looking into the warm blue eyes that he fell in love with.

"Nothings wrong, Sasu," Naruto rubbed Sasuke's ears at the tips, Sasuke shivered then purred, rubbing his ear into the hand. "You just started your heat cycle," Naruto said barely above a whisper, "I'm to find someone to take good care of you. I want you to have a good mate in your first year, Sasuke." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke stopped purring, "What if I don't want that person? What if, who I _really_ wanted, didn't like me?" Looking away from Naruto toward the door, "What would you do then?" he whispered.  
"Sasuke," Naruto pulled away sitting on the chair next to the bed, rubbing the back of his head, "you're a child, barely two even though you look like you're eight, but _still_! You're a child, I'm not like that!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto, "Then _why_?" he pounced in front of Naruto, getting ready to attack, "Why do you release that smell when we touch? Why do you touch me like...like..." Sasuke searched for that one word that Gaara told him, "like you _love_ me?" Sasuke whispered, tears threatening to fall once again.

Naruto could only stare at Sasuke in shock, he didn't know what to say, what to think, or even move. "Sasu...ke...I don't...I'm not like that...I'm sorry that I gave you the wrong vibe, but I just don't swing that way...I'm sorry..."

Looking down, Sasuke lowered his head, his heart was threatening to shatter, he had to ask this one question, this one question that could truly break him or stop him from self destructing. "You would give me to another stranger, who didn't save me or take me into their home or even _care_ for me like you did, and have...have...sex with them...just to get rid of my being in heat?" Sasuke didn't look up, his hands making fists in the sheets, holding back the sob.

"...yes...I'll find someone for you to mate with, Sasuke..." His body shook at the pain that ripped through his body like lightning; he rolled over, now laying in bed on his stomach, and pulled the blanket over his head. He screamed out the pain that he felt from Naruto's answer.

'_I _knew_ it! He doesn't even love me!_' Sasuke screamed over and over in his mind, his cries sounded like an animal dying a slow death, and Naruto could only watch. Unable to do anything he got up and left, he knew that Sasuke wouldn't listen to him now or even at all. He walked up to his grandmother, telling her to get him a list of the best dominates for Sasuke, one of the last Uchiha.

* * *

**Sasuke **p.o.v~

I didn't want to be here, wearing the clothes that Naruto had brought back from our-no his home. Naruto disowned me...why would he want me now? But I'd rather be here, getting sniffed by other males, much _older_ than me, much _bigger_ than me, much _better_ than me. Smelling my neck, licking me, gently biting me. Touching my tail, stroking it, up and down, lower and lower down till his hand would touch my butt, cupping me in his hand. I wanted to cry, I wanted to throw up, I wanted to run crying to Naruto-Owner, but I couldn't. Not anymore. I've been here for hours, and out of all the males that have touched me, one, _only one_, grabbed my attention.

His eyes were purple with multiple rings from the middle out, his hair was orange and spiked as well, his skin was a bit darker than Naruto-Owner's skin. I fell to my knees when I saw him, I cried, and crawled to him, he in return crawled to me. He was twice my size, height and width, he pulled me into my arms. I would have clung to him, rubbing myself against him, but I didn't. Why? His smell wasn't of Naruto's, but a complete stranger's. I was going to have sex with a stranger, not the man I fell in love with. I cried into his chest, wanting to feel the comfort that only one person could now give me. "Shhhh, I heard that this was your first time, I'll be _extra_ gentle with you..." my eyes shot open, "By the way, my name is Pein, Sasuke."

He picked me up, tossing me over his shoulder as if I weighed _nothing_, and walked toward the back of the little room we were put in and tossed me on the bed. The bed was unbelievingly soft, but I couldn't focus on the bed, only on the beast that walked toward me, this lion that cornered me onto the bed. His hands growing into claws, tore off my shirt and scratched my now bare skin. I cried out in pain, but it seemed to only excite him even more; when he pulled back to take a good look at me, I tried to move away from him, but he jumped on me, saying that he was going to feel good. That I was going to carry his pupps. Using his claws once more, he ripped off what little was left of my clothes, before straddling me.

I couldn't move, I could only watch as he looked at me with lust, need. I shivered, '_I'm giving up my virginity to a monster..._' I cried, begging him to let me go, he growled at me, his crawl-like hands against my throat, he looked at me with a death warning. Closing my eyes, I waited for it to be over, for him to take me and leave. It didn't stop the shaking in my body, nor the tears, nor my whimpers, it certainly didn't stop my mind from thinking of Naruto-Owner. When I got out of heat, maybe I could go back and stay with him.

The door busted open, Pein turned and growled at the intruder, fully turning into a lion, a full _adult_ lion. "Come." I ran, I ran from everything to that was stretched out hand.

* * *

Naruto busted through the door, not finding anyone in there, he walked toward the next one. Naruto, skipping his afternoon classes, went to look for Sasuke. All morning, all he could think of was what Sasuke would be doing with someone else...either due to the heat or by force. Naruto kicked down another door, a little too hard, but it got the job done. Kicking down the door, he found Sasuke, his clothes ripped off, bleeding, and crying. Nails digging into his neck, but when he busted the door, they looked to him. The other male jumped from the bed and landed between both him and Sasuke, turning into an adult lion. '_Pein..._' Naruto held out his hand, "Come." his voice demanding, his eyes trained on Pein. From the corner of his eyes, he saw a streak of black before it landed into his arms.

The lion, Pein, growled; he crouched, ready to attack Naruto. Sasuke, his head on Naruto's chest, his arms holding onto Naruto for dear life, whimpered at the sound of Pein's growl. Inside of Naruto, something snapped, hearing his Sasuke whimper, his naked body covered with Naruto's arms, he growled back at the other. "_Back the fuck off..._" Naruto's voice sounded animalistic, Sasuke froze at the sound, his heart beating from fear calmed a bit when he heard Naruto talk. Sasuke felt, for the first time, that Naruto had claimed him more than just a "brother".

Backing up towards the door, Naruto kept his eyes on Pein, made sure that his hands covered Sasuke's private places, and left the room. Stepping out of the room, he noticed that Kakashi, Iruka and Sarutobi were standing just outside watching them. Kakashi, noticing the tension coming from Naruto and Sasuke as he slammed the door that was followed by banging from the other side, moved in front of Iruka. "Naruto," Sarutobi took a step forward, ignoring the warning glare from Kakashi, "is everything alright with Sasuke?"

"No." Naruto tightened his grip on Sasuke, making the boy whimper at the action, "The fucker attempted to _rape_ Sasuke!" Naruto's voice was low but deep with anger. His hard frozen eyes shifted toward the three, watching their movements. A growl came from Naruto's chest, Sasuke shivered, when Iruka moved toward them, Kakashi pulled him back and shielded him from Naruto's view.

"Iruka, don't go near them when Naruto is like this, ok? His instincts are telling him that Sasuke is in danger," Kakashi whispered into his ear, his eyes on Naruto, "that and I smell blood coming from Sasuke, Naruto didn't make him bleed."

"I need to check Sasuke," Iruka stepped forward, pulling free from Kakashi's grip on his arm, "Please, Naruto, let me make sure that he's not in any danger, after that you can take him home."

* * *

Naruto walked towards the back of the store, in his arms he holds Sasuke wrapped up in his jacket. His head resting on his shoulder, his hands making fists against his chest, his legs around Naruto's waist. An arm under his legs and another against his head, the long thin fingers combing through his black silk hair. For the nth time, Naruto kisses Sasuke on the head, getting a soft purr from the small sleeping boy, telling him that he's there. Walking out of the store, Naruto pulls out his keys and unlocks the car. Opening the passenger door, Naruto moved the seat to lay down before carefully placing Sasuke on the seat. Putting his arms through the holes for the arms, Sasuke lays before Naruto dressed only in a jacket that goes halfway down his thighs. His arms spread out beside him, his legs exposed to him, as well as Little Sasuke. Naruto briefly looked at Sasuke like this for a few moments, gently touching him, his hand running down his chest, his stomach, then down his legs. "Mmmmmm..." Blue eyes looked up to the Sasuke's face, lightly tinted red; a smell hit him like a brick wall.

'_What is that? Its sweet and mouthwatering..._' Naruto looked around them, it was late in the evening so not many people were out and about. The scent became weaker, he turned back to Sasuke stroking his cheek, smiling when Sasuke rubbed against his hand with a sigh, a wave of that scent came back. Naruto growled, shocking himself by the sound that ripped from his chest, waking up Sasuke. His black eyes fogged from sleep and the medicine that was given to him by Iruka and Tsunade. The black-grey eyes watched bright-blue eyes; Naruto leaned toward Sasuke, both pairs of eyes never leaving the other, and kissed him. The kiss was brief, just a peck, just a nanosecond, just a blink of an eye; both shivered at the feeling of pleasure that ran down their spine. Then that smell; Naruto, still close to Sasuke, breathed in and grew hot to the smell. Finding it strongest near Sasuke, he moved toward his neck, finding the flower that released the pollen.

"So it was you..." Naruto whispered against Sasuke's neck, sending vibrations down his body; Sasuke arched at the sensation that was given. "We better go home before I eat you, Sasu." Naruto growled, nipping at the flesh in front of him, not pulling away till there was a big red mark on the two year old's neck, marking him as his.

* * *

**Naruto p.o.v~**

I had to be careful. Why? One) Sasuke said that he started to feel hot again; I already spoke to Tsunade, she said that it was a result to his heat cycle, he would have to be relieved sexually. Two) the scent that he was releasing was driving me _insane_! How can I drive us both home if I was getting turned on?! Third) I kept growling when the scent weakened a fraction..._I was growling_! Why the _hell_ am I growling for? I'm not a Hybrid, dammit! Forth) Sasuke started moaning my name while _touching_ himself _down there_! Making the scent stronger and making me _growl_ more, which made Sasuke purr when I growled.

I was getting to the point where I'm going to either pull over and have my way with him in the back seat or have him sit on my lap as I devour him on the way home...its a hard decision with the two, especially since he started to finger himself a few minutes ago...I did what I could in my moment of crisis...I pulled over to an abandoned parking lot, turned off the car, moved to the back seat, pulled Sasuke to the seat, unzipped the jacket and bit his nipples. He screamed when I bit him, I pulled at it till it popped out of my grasp, repeatedly doing so. I moved away, seeing a panting Hybrid beneath me, his mouth gaping open with saliva falling down from the side. His body open to me, his legs bent and spread, showing me, _telling_ me to take him. I opened my pants, pulling it down far enough to be out of the way. I grabbed his wrists in my hands, I held them just above his head; I moved so that I was between his legs; he watched me, I watched him; I thrusted in. Nothing. Not a whisper, not a whimper, nothing. But I continued to look into his eyes, a few seconds after I thrusted, his eyes widened, tears welled up in his eyes, his body shook, a soft whimper came from his mouth, his head shook "no".

I pulled back, to the tip of the head, and slammed right back into the heat. As I did so, something in me told me to bite him on the neck, hard and until I could taste _blood_ in my mouth, I bit him. I did, when I slammed back into him, he screamed as I bit him, he screamed as I took him again, he screamed as I took away his virginity in the back seat of my car.

* * *

I promise to have the next chapter up as _soon_ I have it done for you awesome readers!


	6. Neko 5

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

Finally at home, Naruto placed Sasuke on the bed, between his legs was evidence of sex that he didn't want to confirm. Pulling the blanket over him, Naruto sat on the edge of the bed, his back to Sasuke who was sleeping. Placing his head in his hands, the memory came rushing into his mind. The memory that he fought so _hard_ to stay out of his head while he was driving home. "I can't believe I did that..." Naruto whispered.

* * *

(Two hours ago...)

Inside of Sasuke, Naruto watched as the tears fell from his eyes as he moved in and out of him. Not once slowing down or being gentle, something in him wanted to see him cry out as he took him. He was so focused on that and not the small boy telling him to stop, _begging_ him to stop or slow down. "Naru (hic) _please_! (hic) _Stop_!" he cried out, his hands on Naruto's muscled arms, his nails biting into his skin. "Please!" Sasuke could feel his stomach tightening, the feeling foreign to him, "My stomach hurts!" Naruto's eyes were misted making Sasuke scared, "Naruto..." he whimpered as Naruto slammed into him, his back arching off from the seat, his little cock releasing his thick white load onto his stomach.

Coming down from his high, Sasuke felt his body cool down somewhat, he sighed with relief. But Naruto kept ramming into him; inside of him, Sasuke could feel Naruto hitting different places inside him, as if he was looking for something. Sasuke arched off the seat once again, his mouth open but not making a noise as he screamed in silence, "Found it..." Naruto huffed. Pulling Sasuke up to him, he sat on the seat; Sasuke panted on his chest, his hands making little fists on his chest. Both were sweaty, but didn't care; Sasuke was feeling better and Naruto was the one giving it to him, so he didn't really care what was being done to him. "How do you feel? Think you can go another round or two?" Naruto kissed his head, before moving to kiss Sasuke's nose, making him smile despite what he saw from Naruto.

Slowly nodding, Naruto gently picked up Sasuke by the waist and lifted him till he was at the tip before plunging back into the heat. Sasuke's head went back, his arms to Naruto's shoulders, gripping till he bled. Stopping for a second, waiting to see Sasuke's chest move up and down, taking in a shaky breath. Naruto moved Sasuke up and down his shaft, making him scream out, telling him to stop, making him cry out in pain/pleasure. Just when Sasuke had stopped crying, Naruto pulled him to his chest, before hitting his special spot. Sasuke's head went up, his mouth gaping open, his black eyes wide as he released on their stomach and Naruto couldn't help it. Pulling him up and down his shaft one last time before he released his load into the little boy, he kissed him.

Naruto sighed into Sasuke's little mouth; blue eyes watched black eyes, the blue eyes shining when the black eyes became hazed at the kiss. Sending his tongue out to explore this new found land, the tongue touched everything it could reach. Gently massaging the roof of the mouth, making Sasuke squirm in pleasure as well as purr into the kiss, before finding another tongue to play with. Naruto pulled away slowly, Sasuke whining at the loss, a small trail of saliva connected the two together before it broke apart. Sasuke closed his eyes and fell against Naruto's chest, curling up into a ball, he fell asleep on Naruto. After feeling himself to soften he pulled of Sasuke, it was then that he noticed that, after releasing so much _in_ Sasuke that only a little trail had come out along with him. Shaking his head, Naruto pulled the boy into his arms and pulled the jacket over him more securely before laying him in the back seat.

* * *

He turned to look at Sasuke, now on his side, a leg fell forward, showing the dry come, what little that came out, and dry blood that was stirred into it. Cringing at the sight, Naruto got up and went to the bathroom to get a wet towel to clean Sasuke. Once he was clean, Naruto pondered on where the rest of his sperm went since only a little could be found.

* * *

**dream: Sasuke**

I found him, my elder brother. Laying in what was our bed, his back to me, his hair in tangles. I wanted to run to him, but I couldn't move. I could only watch. I saw him move, shake, in bed; his body getting into a small ball. His body, covered under a thin blanket, shivered. I wanted to walked to him and hug him, tell him that I was happy to see him, tell him that I missed him. "Are you going to speak now? Or are you going to suffer more in your heat, Itachi?"

That voice, that voice made me want to crawl into a hole and stay there for the rest of my life. "...go away...owner..." a hoarse voice whispered, Itachi tightened in the ball.

"I see...Well that's too bad, Itachi. It seems that you have yet to learn a thing from your Master..." The pale face showed a monster-like smile, "Can you show him how to act for me, my pet?" He lifted his arm in the air, a dark colored python slithered off his arm and toward my brother. It bared its fangs before sinking them into his neck; for a second, time seemed to freeze. I fell to my knees, I wanted to scream out. He moved, he turned to his back to yank off the snake, screaming when it didn't move away but sank its fangs _deeper_ into his neck; the man moved to stand by the bed. "Now," a long tongue licked Itachi's neck, licking away the blood that leaked, "tell me where your little brother is or..." Another snake appeared from behind the man, "they're going to have some fun with you, Itachi...which will it be?"

The second snake disappeared under the sheets; I saw a big bump that appeared where that man would touch him, the bump moved up and down. My brother jumped at the feeling, I'm glad that I couldn't see his eyes, he would always try to show me just how strong he was around me. He didn't know that I was forced to watch this happen to him every time; I already knew that he wasn't strong. "...please...stop!" the voice begged, it was unfamiliar to me. "Please, Master!" Itachi started to move around the bed, trying to get away from the snakes.

"Tell me where he is and I'll stop the snakes." The snakes stopped moving, Itachi took in a deep shaky breath.

"I don't know." The snake on his neck pulled away and bit him somewhere else that I couldn't see, he screamed out in pain, "I don't _know_!" three other snakes joined the other two, the snake that was between his legs moved faster. "I don't know where Sasuke is! Its the truth!" he screamed. "Please spare me, Master Orochimaru, _please_!"

* * *

"Sasuke!" teary black eyes met worried blue eyes, "Sasuke, come here. Its ok!" Naruto whispered into his hair and he pulled Sasuke into his lap and rocked him. "Its ok..." Sasuke had his head on Naruto's chest, he could feel his crazy heartbeat slow down. Beneath his ear, he could hear Naruto's heartbeat, it was fast but getting under control. "Its ok, baby, its ok..."

Naruto rubbed Sasuke's ear in his hand, making the younger boy purr and rub his ear into the hand. "How did you know I was having a nightmare?" Sasuke looked up into those blue eyes. To him, they sparkled no matter what kind of lightning.

"You were crying and screaming for 'Itachi'," Naruto looked deep into Sasuke's eyes, "who is 'Itachi', Sasu?" The boy froze in his arms, "Who is he? When you first came here, you would cry into the night for 'Itachi'...who is he?" The gentle eyes became hard and stern.

"..." Sasuke looked away, tears formed in his eyes, "by older brother...he was able to get me away from other owner..." he whispered.

"Itachi Uchiha? He is your older brother?" Sasuke nodded, still looking away, "Ok, then who was this other master or owner that you had?" Sasuke tried to get out of Naruto's lap, wanting to hide under the blanket. "No, Sasuke, you need to answer me!" Naruto gritted, "Who was your other owner?" Naruto nearly yelled into Sasuke's ear, "Tell me!"

"He did bad things!" Sasuke screamed, "He touched big brother! He-he-he _hurt_ big brother when they did those adult things to him! He said that if brother didn't do as he said, that he would touch me! Big brother told me to run away and I did! I want big brother!" Sasuke cried, his hands becoming fists against his eyes.

"Ok ok, please don't cry, Sasu!" Naruto pulled him to his chest, rubbing his back in gentle circles, "Do you remember where you came from in the woods? Or who this person was? What did he look like?" Naruto whispered, he pulled out his phone and hit the record button.

"He-he-he had long black hair and his eyes looked like a snake they were yellowish and his tongue," Sasuke shivered, he gripped Naruto's shirt tightly, "when he came near big brother, it would touch him..." tears fell from the shaking boy in Naruto's arms.

"What would the tongue do, baby?" Naruto whispered, placing the phone behind Sasuke but near him, his now free hand started to gently rub Sasuke's ear, making it twitch.

"It pulled brother away from me, it touched him...down there," he whispered, "and it licked me once, but brother pulled me away from it before it did it again. When it touched me, I felt really weird, Naru-owner." Sasuke looked up, "I was hot when it touched me."

"Hot where?" Naruto pressed, his fingers stroked the ear before moving onto the other ear.

"Hot down _there_, where he touches big brother, where that white stuff comes out of when it stands up."

Naruto suppressed a smile, "Did he do anything else to you or your brother?"

"He put his thing into brother and blood came out when he did and brother screamed," his puffy eyes became sad, "brother begged for him to stop and to pull it out, but owner hit him and went faster." he whispered.

"How do you know this?" his smile gone.

"His snake was around my neck, about to bite me if I didn't watch them. And this man, he also told me that if I didn't watch they were going to make big brother bleed more and more." Sasuke looked away, his eyes fogged with the visual memory of them.

"What do they look like? Do you remember their names?" Naruto leaned in, he picked up the phone and put it on Sasuke's lap, hoping that he didn't notice.

"Other owner was Orochimaru and-and that other man who made me watch was, I-I-I think, Kabuto...?" Sasuke squinted.

"...did they touch you down there?" Naruto pulled him close to him, "Did they?" Naruto held his breath.

"...did they touch you down there?" Naruto pulled him close to him, "Did they?" Naruto held his breath.

"...no...just to big brother..." Sasuke whispered, his face against Naruto's shirted chest. "Brother was always in blood and that white stuff that comes from boy's things!" He looked up, tears in his eyes. "I want big brother!" Sasuke cried, holding onto his shirt tightly in his tiny fists.

Turning off the recording and putting his phone back from where he got it from, he rocked the little boy in his arms. "He won't get you, baby, he won't get you!" It was an hour later that Sasuke fell asleep by pure exhaustion into Naruto's arms.

* * *

Putting him in bed, I watched as fell asleep once again. His chest coming up and down in a slow rhythm; his ears twitching now and then at the new sound; his small and thin tail peeped out from beneath the covers to my hand, wrapping itself around my wrist. I pulled away from it and reached back for it, stroking it in my hand, Sasuke moaned in his sleep. A smile appeared on my gloomy face before quickly went away just as fast as it came. 'I need to talk to Sarutobi quickly!' I thought in my head before I crawled over Sasuke and slept, pulling him into my arms.

* * *

Hanging up the phone after arranging a meeting with his boss, Naruto jumped when it started to ring, "Hello?" He leaned against the wall to support his tired body.

"_Naruto? Its Tsunade, how's Sasuke? Is he still in heat?_" she rushed, not even bothering to say hello, like normal.

"He's fine and I think he's out of his heat," sigh, "I'm fine by the way." he added sarcastically.

_"I don't care about you, since you know that if you were in the hospital I would beat you still, brat!_" she laughed, "_So, you already had sex with him?_"

Naruto choked, "Wha-what?!" he screeched into the phone.

_"Its perfectly normal to have sex with an animal in heat, Naruto, in fact most humans do that every time they have sex. That's why there's always a mess to clean up._" she stated, most likely shrugging it off like it was nothing. "_But, in other words, Sasuke. How is he? Since this is his first heat cycle, it'll take a couple of hours to recover before he gets hot again._" Naruto was silent, "_Well considering that you're quiet, I'll take that as 'yes, I'll take again and again and again, as many times as I have to to make his happy!' running through your mind, correct?_"

"...old hag..." Naruto muttered, he covered his eyes with his hand; the upper Naruto was trying to figure out how much time he had left to prepare himself physically for Sasuke. The southern part of Naruto was remembering about the heat that was coiled around it. The two were at war and Naruto was cut in half.

"...Naru...to...!" a small whimper came from behind him; Naruto turned around to see Sasuke, his small frame shaking, his cheeks a deep red, his eyes hazy. "It hurts!"

"Bye!" Naruto quickly hung up the phone, and went to kneel in front of the little boy, "What's wrong? What hurts?" Naruto looked around him, seeing if there were any cuts or bruises or blood. It was only then that he realized that Sasuke was still dressed in his jacket that was open, showing all of his marks on him, even the smallest bruises were appearing around his little waist and around his thighs.

"..." Sasuke looked away in embarrassment, "my...my...my butt..." Sasuke looked to see if anyone other than Naruto had heard him.

Naruto blinked, "What?"

"My butt hurts...its going like boo-boom boo-boom," using his hands to describe the feeling. It feels weird and when I put my hand against it to stop doing that, my finger went in by accident, and it felt so _good_!" Sasuke shivered at the memory, Naruto flushed at the information that he was given. "Do it again, Naru!" Sasuke looked up and jumped onto his lap, "Put your thing into Sasuke again! It felt good and it made the heat go away!" Sighing, Naruto stood up with Sasuke in his arms, rubbing himself against Naruto for the friction, and walked over to their room.

* * *

(wails) I don't like how this chapter came out~! Wahhhhhhhh! So many things could have gone better! (sniff) I'm trying to write the next chapter but so far no new ideas have popped up so don't go expecting a new chapter so soon! (sniff)

_~yoli_


	7. Neko 6

I'm sooo happy that this chapter came out so quick. Btw thanks for those reviews, it helped with this chapter come out quicker! (^-^) I had a little too much fun write this chapter, I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_**CHAPTER 6**_

* * *

Naruto leaned against the window, waiting for his boss, Sarutobi, and Sai to finish listening the recording that he took last night. Putting down the phone, not knowing how to get out of that app, he looked at Naruto with serious eyes. Naruto spoke first, his voice quiet, "What now? We have evidence to press against _him_." Still looking outside the window, his hands balling into fists, his mind showing a brief moment of Sasuke crying about Itachi.

"Naru-chan," Sai moved away from the desk and walked toward him, handing back the complicated phone, "yes we have evidence to use against him, but by the time that we're able to find him and get a court date, most likely Itachi would be dead somewhere or Orochimaru would have moved underground and out of our sites by then." he tried to reason, a smirk showing on his face when Naruto growled softly.

"We'll find another way, Naruto," Sarutobi rumbled, getting the two's attention, "all that we can do right now is watch over Sasuke and hope to find Itachi soon."

"Speaking of Sasuke," Sai turned back to Naruto, his face a bit more relaxed at the mention of Sasuke, "where is he?"

Naruto looked away, trying to remember what Sasuke had said that he was going to, "I think to play with Gaara, why?" Naruto tilted his head to Sai, Sarutobi smiled at the two before excusing himself for a phone call.

"One," Sai motioned with his finger in front of Naruto, "we had agreed to have lunch, the three of us. And two," another finger joined, "Gaara isn't here, Naru-chan, Neji said that he was going to be working at home for a while since he's pregnant." Sai pulled out his fake smile when he mentioned the pregnancy.

"What?!" Naruto blew up, his hands making fists in his hair, nearly pulling out his hair, "He's _prego_?!"

Sai's eye twitched, '_That's _all_ he noticed?_' "Yes, he's due in a couple of months." his fake smile still in place after Naruto screamed, yet again, in shock.

"But, I thought that guys can't _get_ pregnant!"

Sai opened his eyes, "Of course they can, if not then it'll be the end for them since a majority of them _are_ gay than bi."

"But, this is _Neji_ we're talking about! _How_?!" motioned for Sai to explain it to him, "How do guys get pregnant?"

"Simple, when the seme male puts his dick into the uke's ass, if the uke is a Hybrid and if they fuck a lot, the uke will get pregnant. Eventually." Sai's face was straight when he said that, Naruto's face however changed from tan to red then to a light shade of blue. "You should know this, Naru-chan, Sasuke is your uke, is he not?"

"Wait!" Naruto air pushed Sai away, taking a step back, "So...Gaara and Neji..." he said slowly his mind putting two and two together as he pictured it out.

"Are expecting." Sai finished, checking his watch, "We should get Sasuke from whoever he is with that is not Gaara." His fake smile up once again.

"Neji is expecting...?" Naruto moved a hand to his hip the other to his chin, he was still thinking.

"Yes, Naru-chan, now lets go." Grabbing him by the arm, Sai dragged him out of Sarutobi's office, waving by to the man on the phone.

"Neji's pregnant?" Naruto said suddenly, motioning that he had an epiphany. Sai stopped and Naruto bumped into him, "Jeez, Sai, could have given a warning you know!" he rubbed his nose. Sai slowly turned to him, "What?"

"Who do you think the uke in that relationship?"

"What relationship?" Naruto pulled his arm out of Sai's grip, his blue eyes cautiously watching Sai's movements.

"Neji's and Gaara's; who do you think the uke _is_?"

Naruto shrugged, "Neji," Sai took a step back, " Why?"

Sai looked at him in a funny way, "Do you know what a seme and uke even mean?" Naruto shook his head slowly, Sai sighed (non-pun), "Seme means dominant or top and uke means submissive or bottom...Gaara is a uke and Neji is a seme."

"Ehh?!" Naruto's eyes were wide. "What?!"

"Gaara is the pregnant one, not Neji; its _impossible_ for a human male to get pregnant, he can get a female human _and_ a Hybrid pregnant, but not another male human. Just like how the seme Hybrid can't get a human male pregnant only _other_ Hybrids, it's kinda impossible other than that." Sai said slowly.

"Oh...I thought it was the other way around..."

"That is why you're dickless."

"What the _hell_ does that have to do with Gaara being pregnant?!" Naruto screamed and Sai smirked.

"You didn't go against what I said, meaning that its true; well not like it matters, I didn't see any myself when I fucked you, Naru-chan." His eyes were closed as he smirked even more and didn't notice the right hook that was coming at him from Naruto's fist.

* * *

After finding Sasuke with "Gaara" (but really with a ten year old Sasori) they told him that they were leaving, Sasuke turning back to say bye to his new friend before running after them. Sasuke demanding that Naruto carry him to the car and ended up falling asleep in his arms, still tired from the lack of hours sleeping, since they only slept for about three hours or so.

* * *

**~glimmering sound as a flashback happens~**

Naruto rolled off of Sasuke gasping for air, Sasuke, laying next to him, did the same. His black eyes slowly drooping, finally going to sleep, when he felt the familiar heat again take over his little cock; making it stand up as if they hadn't spent a majority of the night trying to get it down. "Naru..." Sasuke whispered, turning to see that he had already gone to sleep since he was snoring so loudly. He rolled over till he was at the edge of bed and slid off, his erection rubbing against the bed while doing so. Unable to stand up after what he and Naruto have been doing for the past few hours, he blushed at the thought, his cock twitched, he crawled over to the bathroom and closed the door gently behind him before turning on the light.

Looking around, Sasuke was debating if to touch himself over the toilet and flush it away or if to use the shower. Nodding to the shower, he slid open the door and closed it behind him before he opened it again and grabbed the towels that were neatly folded next to the shower then closing it again. Opening and folding the towels in half then laying them on the floor of the shower, he made himself a little bed. Laying on it, he spread his legs till they touched the walls of the shower that barely had space for two people. Grabbing the last two towels he put them behind his head so he could look at what he was doing; looking at his cock standing up nice and tall, very small compared to Naruto's, which was huge and had yet _somehow_ fit into him.

He looked at his hand before reaching to touch himself for the first time, a small moan coming from his lips. Sticking his free hand into his mouth, sucking the fingers as he pleasured himself before pulling them out with a little pop that bounced off the shower walls. His mind more clear than how it had been last time - what a day or two ago? - as he slipped his finger inside slowly. His hand that was pumping stopped as he fingered himself; he wasn't very sore but curious as to what happened to all the cum that Naruto had released into him not five minutes ago. Pushing in two other fingers, eager to find his cum, he winced when they rubbing against a spot that only Naruto had touched. He pulled out his fingers, slightly covered in blood from the last couple of rounds, giving his tiny off white fingers a light pink tint, he frowned when he didn't find that white stuff.

Pushing back into his mouth, he could taste Naruto and a hint of blood on his fingers as he got them wet again, then pushed them back into his hole more willingly. As he started to finger himself more with great need, his hole feeling empty without the little fingers, he noticed that he still gripped himself and started to stroke himself like how Naruto showed him how to. His head rolled back, little gasps at the smallest sensations that had gave himself soon became boring. Moving his hands to the sides of his head, tears formed when he couldn't find the release that he needed for going back to bed.

His ear twitched when he heard the bed creak and Naruto muttering, his voice suddenly lower. His tail started to sneak up, gently brushing against his stomach, before lay against his chest; he eyed the tail then his fingers. He grabbed the tail, pulling it to see how long it was, seeing that it was long enough, he put it into his mouth. Pulling it back out to cough up a hairball, he glared at the tail before putting it back into his mouth, only the tip part. Deeming it wet enough, he moved it to his hole and gently pushed it in. "Ahh~!" Sasuke arched off the towel-bed, his lusty eyes closing slowly, his mouth slightly open, he pushed the tail in further and further till it couldn't go in any farther.

He opened his teary eyes, now laying back on the "bed", and saw that his tail was really in him. It didn't feel good as when Naruto was in him, but good enough to help him get off. He tried to pull it out, it was stuck and the more that he pulled at it, it felt that it was yanking something else. He got on his elbow, fear in his eyes, and tried to pull again, hissing when he felt pain instead. The more he tried to pull the more he hissed, the more he hissed the more he became frustrated, and when he was like that he didn't notice that Naruto had entered the bathroom calling out to him, asking him what was wrong.

Rubbing his still sleepy eyes and dressed only in sweats, Naruto entered the bathroom that he heard Sasuke making noise. Standing in the middle of the bathroom, he noticed that the case next to the shower, where the towels had been this morning, was empty. Hearing a frustrated hiss coming from the shower, he opened the door to see Sasuke, naked and hard, trying to pull out his tail, the frustration creating tears. Kneeling next to the door, Sasuke glanced up at him when he called out his name in a hushed tone. Asking what was wrong, Sasuke mumbled that his tail was stuck making Naruto laugh and fall on his butt on the cold hard tiles of the floor.

Growling at Naruto made him stop, well _attempt_ to stop the laughter; he asked how his tail got stuck up his butt and Sasuke had told him, looking away with embarrassment, that he'd gotten hot again and that he was already asleep. Naruto asked why he didn't wake him up; Sasuke replied that he looked like he needed the rest since Sasuke had a high samina. Naruto agreed with him on the stamina, even though he was known for having sex the _whole_ night and still be ready for more when morning came calling; but that's if there were breaks in between rounds. Naruto asked Sasuke, what he wanted to do about his tail, "I could pull it out for you, if you'd like, Sasuke?" Naruto reached over and picked up Sasuke into his arms. His legs going to Naruto's sides, his butt between Naruto's stretched out legs.

"No! It hurts when you pull it!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's neck, pulling himself up to rest his head on Naruto's shoulder. His breath hitting Naruto's neck, making him hot with need, that he had become so suddenly used to.

"Then how are we going to get your tail out?" Naruto tugged it a bit, Sasuke hissed and bit into his shoulder while his nails digging into his shoulders as well. Silently thanking God that he was wearing so pants to cover his on coming hard-on. "We could cut it off, if you'd like?" Naruto teased, seeing Sasuke glare at him while he was panting hard against him. "Or," Naruto grabbed the towels out of the shower and put them on the floor and placed Sasuke on the poorly made "bed", "I can get it loose enough to pull it out." Naruto hovered over Sasuke's body, his once tired blue eyes became an erotic blue as he looked deep into Sasuke's now hazy eyes. "Which will it be, Sa-su-ke?" Naruto breathed onto his neck; Sasuke stopped breathing, his mind shutting down as he arched toward Naruto, his cock twitching with the need to release.

"...out...take out..." Sasuke moaned, his ears standing up when Naruto nuzzle them, gently biting them. "Ahhhh! Naruto!" Sasuke wrapped his arms and legs around Naruto, pulling himself closer to the heat that he craved.

"What is it, Sa-su?" nibbling his way down the smaller boy, Naruto slowly picked him up so that he was standing on the tiled floor, licking the stomach, feeling it twitch under his hot mouth.

"Take it out!" Sasuke moaned, his hands fisting into Naruto's spiky hair, his eyes shut tightly, his stomach clenching as Naruto's wet tongue traveled lower and lower till it was over his throbbing erection.

"Take what out?" Naruto whispered, his eyes on the little cock before swallowing it up in one gulp. His arm going around Sasuke's waist holding him close to him and he bobbed his head up and down Sasuke's little length. His free hand slithered its way up to Sasuke's open and panting mouth, silently telling him to suck his fingers.

"My fail!" Sasuke moaned into the fingers as he sucked them, getting them coated in his saliva.

Sucking hard on the fingers, Sasuke could feel Naruto sucking him just as hard as he released into the hot cavern, before the fingers were taken away. A trail of saliva coming down his mouth, his eyes a hazy black that was filled with need and lust. "Lay down, baby, I'll take out your tail." Naruto muttered, his voice sounding like warm silk over Sasuke overheated skin. Nodding, he nearly fell when Naruto released him from his hold.

Now laying on his back, his legs spread apart, his arms at the sides of his head, his glazed over eyes on Naruto as he crawled over him. Kissing his legs from the knees to the inside of his thigh before doing so with the other leg. Settled between his legs, Naruto picked him up by the waist, his upper body still on the floor, and licked at where his tail had disappeared. The sound of moans and purrs bounced off the walls and echoed into their room. Sasuke's legs twitched and tightened around Naruto's cheeks, his bright blue eyes never leaving Sasuke's writhing body. The hole, now twitching and puckered up, was loose enough for Naruto to enter him. Putting him fully on the "bed", he pulled down the sweats to his knees and entered him. Sasuke jumped up from the sudden intrusion, his fingers scraping against Naruto, making him go harder and faster, before Naruto pulled out the tail when he thrusted in.

* * *

**~back to present~**

Naruto sat down at the dining room, Sasuke fast asleep in their bed, with Sai, pulling out their take out from a two big brown bags. "So?" Sai looked at him, a smirk fighting its way onto his mouth. "Is he alright sleeping by himself? Do you worry that he'll go into heat again and just have to end up _touching_ himself?" the smirk showed itself.

Naruto closed his eyes and counted to ten slowly, taking a deep breath before opening his tired blue eyes to one of his closest "friends". "He's fine and he's done with going into heat, Sai you bastard." He looked at the food with little interest, finding the five plastic bowls labeled as ramon, he suddenly woke up and grabbed them. "Think that the information is good enough to press charges?" Naruto dug into the bowl seconds after he opened the lid and found the chopsticks, he looked at Sai.

Sigh, "Too hard to tell right now, I have people watching all of his 'homes' and his job, but no one's seen him." Sai shook his head, opening a package of rice and ate it with chopsticks not quite as fast as Naruto. "Even _if_ its enough to charge him, Naru-chan, the fact is that he could say that we _made_ the kid say it. We'll need hard evidence against him, in this case just having someone say that Orochimaru did this, this and this isn't going to work as I'd like."

Naruto looked down to his second bowl, thinking with his chopsticks in his mouth, still in his mouth he said the thoughts that crossed his mind out loud. "What if we could prove that Sasuke was taken in by him, and ran away from him because he did all of this stuff to his elder brother who is _still_ in that hell? If we could prove that, then we could have a chance against him, right?"

"Right," Naruto looked at him, "_but_," Sai pointed with his chopsticks, "even _if_ we could prove that Sasuke was in that house, the fact that he had ran away and that you kept him and didn't take him _back_, will prove that you kidnaped him. And, this is an iffy here, if we can get the jury to listen to what Sasuke said, they'll think that he was told to say those things."

"...this is _bull_ shit!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing himself to the back of his seat, "How can we even get to him then?!"

Sai shook his head, "No one has _ever_ been able to even touch him, much less find his true address to send the warrant, Naru-chan." he sighed tiredly, "We'll be lucky enough to get him in the courthouse before people start missing."

"We have to get to him, we just have to. If not get him, then find Itachi and get him out of that place." Naruto looked down the hall that led to where Sasuke was. "If not find Orochimaru, then Itachi at least. For Sasuke." His voice low, his eyes showing determination. He turned to Sai, eating his rice while looking at him, "I have to go to school, since I've been off for the past three days, and I need someone to watch him. You're the only person that can keep him safe for me, that I know of, Sai."

Sai nodded, bits of rice falling from the chopstick, "When?"

"Tomorrow, around eight." Naruto moved back to the ramon, "Can you come over or you want me to drop him off?" he inhaled the last of the ramon before changing it to his third bowl.

"You can bring him over, I doubt that he'd want to stay in the house when you're not here, Naru-chan." Sai flashed him a fake smile. "Just so you know, its going to cost you for me to watch him, Naru-chan..." Sai's eye twinkled with a hint of evil in them.

"Wha-what do you want?" Naruto gulped in fear.

"Let's see," Sai put his chopsticks next to his box of rice, leaded back of the chair and crossed his arms. Tapping his lips with a slim finger, "Oh! I know-!"

* * *

**~Later that night~**

Sasuke, his tail wagging in the air next to him and his ears standing up, was playing with the rubber ball that floated in the tub while Naruto washed his hair. "Sasuke," Naruto's voice was hushed, Sasuke turned to him, "I'm taking you to Sai's tomorrow so I can go to school, ok?" Sasuke's ears went flat, his eyes started to tear up. "I'll come and pick you up in the afternoon, Sasuke, you'll be ok. I promise." Naruto gave him a small smile before kissing him on the lips suddenly. "Yum..." he whispered over Sasuke's lips before kissing him again.

The second kiss was longer, Naruto's hand in Sasuke's hair pulled him closer while the other wrapped itself around his waist and pulled him toward his growing erection. Nudging his lips to open, Naruto gently stuck his tongue in; touching everything before rubbing the smaller tongue. Pulling away, a thin trail of saliva connected the two before kissed him again on the lips, breaking the thinner trail. Sasuke turned away from Naruto, attempting to hide his blush that covered his cheeks. His hand touching his wet and puffed up lips, he turned to face the still ball, "Why did you kiss me? I'm not in heat anymore, Naru, you don't have to touch me anymore." His voice, even though it was low, sounded sad and disappointed.

"I'm sorry," but the blond didn't sound sorry, but, amused, "did you want me to do more for my Sasu-neko?" Naruto sat indian style and pulled Sasuke to sit on his lap, right on top of his hard on. "Tell me," he kissed Sasuke's neck, feeling his stiffen, "what would my little neko like for me to do to him?" A hot and wet tongue could be felt on Sasuke's neck, licking right over the light hickies, before Naruto bit his soapy ear. Sasuke jumped at the sudden action but made no move to move from where he was. Naruto cupped behind Sasuke's knees and spread him over his own knees, forcing him to show himself to him.

Naruto smirked when he saw Sasuke's little dick stand up at full attention, "Well well," Naruto grasped the little dick in his hand and started to stroke it softly. Sasuke moved to reach for his hand, Naruto wrapped his other arm around Sasuke, locking his arms to his sides as he was locked to Naruto. "It seems that you like this as much as I do, Sa-su-ke." Naruto quickly started to pump the small cock till Sasuke balled up at his coming orgasim. He panted, trying to close his legs to stop his release; Naruto pinned his legs to the walls next to him. "Nuh-uh, Sasuke," Naruto's voice deep with desire, "you're going to cum on my hand and I'm going to take you, understand?" Not a minute later, Sasuke arched closer to Naruto's jerky hand as he released his hot load into the water, hitting the ball before it rolled into the water cleaning itself.

Naruto put his hands under Sasuke's thighs, him to relaxed after the orgasim to notice, and forced him on his hard cock. Naruto's hardon slipping into the slightly tight hole easily, he pulled Sasuke up and dropped him back down. It was the second time that Sasuke noticed what was happening and started thrashing against Naruto's hold. After a while, Sasuke started to get hard again, and rather quickly; it was the nth time when he was pounded into that screamed again as he released. A few minutes later, Naruto released deep into him, as he released Naruto pulled Sasuke into a tight hug and groaned against his red bruised neck.

* * *

Ahhh that was _fun_, don't ya' think? (^-^) I'll start thinking about what to write for the next chapter, L8R!

_~yoli_


	8. Mind is empty

I am putting this story on hiatus since I am no longer able to write this story. I'm sorry for your inconvenience!

~yoli


End file.
